The convenience of an image forming apparatus can be improved by adding new function to an existing application. In a general computer, this object can be easily achieved by installing an updated version of an existing application from a CD-ROM.
However, in an image forming apparatus, since service personnel perform this job, its cost is high.
JP No. 2003-58486-A discloses a method including the steps of: installing an optional routine in a hard disk beforehand; invalidating the use of the optional routine; determining, when a SD (Secure Digital) card key in which ID data and encrypted data are written is inserted in an image forming apparatus, whether these sets of data are valid; and if so, validating the optional routine.
However, if a user does not actually try the optional routine before purchase it, the user may not be convinced that the user's job efficiency can be improved by using the optional routine. Therefore, the user may be hesitant to purchase the SD card, or may not use the optional routine even if the user purchases the SD card. In order for the user to confirm the efficiency of the optional functions, the user needs to visit a selling company or an exhibition of a new product to try optional function.
Problems also exist since the time when a user desires to try the optional function may differ for every user, due to a nature of the user's job. In other words, even if a user can make a trial of the optional function for a certain period after the user's purchase of an image forming apparatus, this period and the timing of the user's desire to use the optional function may not match.
Further, another problem can exist even if it is indicated that a user can make a trial of the optional function on a control panel. If a trial period elapses during a user's job or at the time when the user presses a job start button on for the optional function, the optional routine will be terminated or not be executed, possibly giving an unpleasant feeling to the user.
In addition, a trial period can be unduly extended if the time of a clock in an image forming apparatus is changed during the trial period. This can result in a decrease in sales of a license to the optional function.
Moreover, when moving from a trial use to a perpetual license use, both the trial and perpetual license use execute the same optional function; thus, the transition from the trial to the perpetual license use must be smoothly completed without confusing a user.